the_next_genertion_of_charmed_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Halliwell
Christopher Perry "Chris" Halliwell is a Whitelighter-Witch and the second child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He is also the younger brother to Wyatt Halliwell, and the older brother to Melinda Halliwell. He was named after his paternal grandfather Christopher Wyatt. His powers include the powers of Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing and Photokinesis. Additionally, Chris possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people, and divining for information. Furthermore, when the need is great enough he and his siblings will one day be able to access the Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. When he was conceived his father was part Elder. But Chris didn't get any of there abilites because being an Elder is tittle not a species it nis a tittle. History 'Pre-Birth ' Chris came back from the future to same his older brother, Wyatt from turning evil. In doing so he had to lie to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. He made his father Leo an Elder so he could become the Charmed Ones whitelighter. Leo never trusted him and the sisters stopped trusting him when they throught he betrayed them. He gained Phoebe's trust when she found out who he was. Not long later Paige found out to. Once he was conceived Leo went up the the heavens to be a full time Elder, without knowing Piper was pregnant. Over six months later, Leo found out when Chris was infected by a spider demon and kidnapped Piper. Which left Phoebe and Paige no choice but too Leo about Piper being pregnant and Chris being his son. After the demon was killed and Piper took a potion to turn Chris back to normal, he took his anger out on his father. Chris later told Leo why he resented him. This were rocky between Leo and Chris until Leo saved Chris from being in jail. From there on out Piper stayed at magic school for her and Chris' safety. Leaving Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Chris to try and do most of the work to keep Wyatt good. 'Birth' An Elder named, Gideon sent Leo and Chris into a parallel world where everything was the opposite. Piper to go into premature labor when he set them up. Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Chris eventually figured out what Gideon did. When they got back to there reality Piper put a spell on her sisters making them happy. While Chris stayed behind Gideon showed up and stabbed him in the stomach with a cursed atheme. Leo orbs to Chris and finds him bleeding on the floor and Gideon holding Wyatt. Leo can't heal Chris's wound since Gideon's magic did it to him. Leo was forced to leave Chris bleeding on a bed in one of the room while he attempts to get the sisters' help again. Paige orbs home to watch Chris. But the police showed up to arrest him. Paige refuses to hand him over but the police find Chris laying on the bed dying. Paige calls for Leo and when he finally shows up, the police are leaving. Leo rushes to Chris's side and pets his hair, telling him to hang on and not to give up. Chris mutters, "You, too" with a pained look on his face before letting out his last breath.Chris vanishes, right in Leo's arms. Leo completes Chris's mission and kills Gideon. This resulting in the rescue of Wyatt before the trauma can drive him insane and turn him evil. This, in turn, changes the future and keeps Wyatt good. It also results in Piper not getting killed on Chris' fourteenth birthday, Bianca not getting killed, Melinda and Caleb not getting killed, and the Charmed Ones still being alive in Chris's future. Leo then orbs to the hospital with Wyatt and they meet Piper who had just given birth to Chris. 'Charmed Forever' Chris Halliwell/Early Life| Early Life Alternate Future(s) 'The Dark Future' ChrisLossesMel.jpg|Chris sees Wyatt kill Melinda and Caleb 6x10BiancaChrisfuture.jpg|Chris and Bianca at their "place" Chris-Crossed-bianca-12807216-500-379.jpg|Bianca and Chris talk RuinsPalaceChrisBianca.jpg|Chris proposes to Bianca Charmed610_245.jpg|Chris and Bianca get ready for there plan Chris_in_Halliwell_Memorial_Museum.jpg|Chris and Bianca at the museum/Halliwell Manor 6x10_Chris.jpg|Chris and Bianca in the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor Chris_and_Bianca.jpg|Chris and Bianca before he leaves Chris-Crossed-bianca-12807955-500-379.jpg|Chris says Goodbye to Bianca Chris-Crossed-bianca-12807950-500-379.jpg|Bianca gives Chris her engagement ting to remember her by Chris_Bianca_spell.jpg|Chris gets ready to go to the past hqdefault (1).jpg|Chris goes to the past 20110718220230!6x10-Chris-Bianca.jpg|Chris and Bianca 6x10-Cris-Crossed-chris-and-wyatt-halliwell-27632281-1056-800.jpg|Wyatt tries to kill Chris 6x10-Cris-Crossed-chris-and-wyatt-halliwell-27632288-1056-800.jpg|Chris has a 'plan' 6x10-ChrisBiancaDead.jpg|Bianca dies Chris was born in October 2004 to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Chris had a slight inferiority complex toward his older, more powerful brother Wyatt. He would become jealous that Wyatt had powers from the womb. Wyatt would often pick on him. Chris, from a very young age, had a very strong relationship with his maternal grandfather, Victor Bennett. After Piper's death when Chris turned fourteen, Victor and Chris were drawn even closer. Chris also resented his father to the point of hatred, stating that Leo was there for the entire world but was never there for him. He had a very close relationship with his younger sister, Melinda. They told each other just about everything. Even when she started a relationship with Caleb he accepted it. Mostly because he made his younger sister happy. Before Melinda was killed she was going to name her unborn son, [[Derek Halliwell|Derek Christopher to]] honor her older brother. But when Wyatt killed Damien Melinda fell into a deep depression. Which reseulted in her killed her her self. Chris didn't take it her death very well. Then he made it his mission to save Wyatt from becoming evil and changing past. And hopefull change his sisters fate. In the future, the Charmed Ones are dead and Wyatt has become an evil dictator. Chris became engaged to an assassin witch named Bianca, a member of the Phoenix Coven. She helped him sneak into the Manor and bring the Book of Shadows back to its rightful place, so that they would be able to find a spell that sends Chris back in time to 2003 to keep Wyatt from turning evil. Powers and Abilites Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a being through use of a map, a crystal, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship: '''The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. '''Active Powers' *'Telekinesis': The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. Chris moastly channels this through his hands. Chris used this power more than the orbed based version. **'Devination:' The ability to use a power to deflect magical energies and objects back in the direction they came from. Chris is able to push attacks or powers back telekinetically. **'Crushing:' The ability to create a force around an object, squashing it as a result. *'Telekinetic Orbing': The ability to move or teleport objects through the use of orbs. This is a hybrid combination of Telekinesis and Orbing. **'Remote Orbing': The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Baby Chris used this power to teleport his older brother from the manor, back home to their grandfather **'Teleportation Manipulation': The ability to manipulate or stop the teleportation of others. Chris is able to manipulate others' teleportation path through this power Whitelighter Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. *'Sensing:' The ability to magically sense and locate beings anywhere in the world, unless they are dead or in the Underworld. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. Other Powers *'High Resistance:' This ability is active when Wyatt is in unity with his brother and sister. It is also active while channeling the powers of another magical being Professional Life *'Baker High School': Chris graduated in 2022. A year after his older brother had graduated. *'College Student:' Chris is working on getting his bachalor degree. Personality Chris is kind and humorous, although somewhat neurotic, but also independent, stubborn, and smart. Even though he is not quite as experienced as a whitelighter, he possesses extensive knowledge of magic, his birthright of witchcraft, and the usage of his own powers. He is hard-working and a lovable son, and would do just about anything for his family. When it comes to his younger sister, Melinda Chris can be overprotective. Mostly because he doesn't want her to get hurt. Even though she is a smart and strong witch. Like his father and the Halliwell witches, Chris is very smart and careful with whom he works when it comes to contacting demons, and shows a stubborn side which Piper says he inheriting it from his father. He is also very headstrong, and a quick learner. Health and Vitals *There were complication during his delivery and delivered during an emergency C-Section. Piper and Chris almost didn't make it. October-24-2004 *Born two weeks early October-24-2004 *Swallowed Wyatt's marbles; While Piper was freaking out and panicking Wyatt orbed them out as Chris was choking 2006 *Had his magic taken away for seven months 2008 - May 2009 *Had a headache; from Prue being around the same way she has been effecting Piper, Phoebe, and Paige for months 2010 Family Tree Etymology *'Christopher': Greek origin and means Christ bearer. *'Perry': Derived from an Old English word referring to a person who lived or worked around a pear tree. *'Halliwell' derives from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. Notes *Piper calls Chris peanut. *Chris is named after Leo's father, Christopher Wyatt , while his middle name Perry ''is derived from the Halliwell family's long-standing "P" tradition. *The sibling rivalry between Wyatt and Chris has calmed down and as well as being brothers, they're best friends. *Not only does Chris share many simalarites with his late aunt Prue, but also his younger sister, Melinda *Chris has no memories of the Chris that went back to the past to save Wyatt. He doesn't even remember Bianca *Chris can be overprotective of his younger sister, which she doesn't always like *Chris is a Scorpio like Prue Halliwell and P.J. Halliwell. Gallery Comics~ Baby Chris~ CPH03.png|Chris with his brother, sister, and mother (The Heir Up There) CPH04.png|Chris sees the vines attacking Piper and Melinda (Charmed Lives) 300px-CPH01.png|Little Chris with his father, siblings, and cousins after Piper and Phoebe left (No Rest for the Wicca) CPH02.png|Little Chris running around Halliwell's with his brother (Unnatural Resources) CPH05.png|Chris during the sleepover with his cousins (Last Witch Effort) WyChrisMelLeo-PP.jpg|Chris with his siblings and father (Piper's Place) WyChris-PP.jpg|Wyatt and Chris in bed (Piper's Place) 317px-CPH07.png|Chris eating breakfast (Piper's Place) Photokinesis.jpg|Chris gets a new power, Photokinesis (Family Shatters) Chris-charmed-assault.jpg|Chris with his siblings and cousins at Cupid's Temple (Charmed Assault) Parker-WillOWitch.jpg|Chris holding baby Parker (Will o' the Witch) Wyatt-WillOWitch.jpg|Chris protects Parker (Will o' the Witch) Chris-WillOWitch.jpg|Chris protects Parker (Will o' the Witch) Chris-LoveBurningThing.jpg|Chris playing basketball (Love is a Burning Thing) ChrisAidelHenryJr-HasteMakesWasteland.jpg|Chris talking to Aidel (Haste Makes Wasteland) AidelBabysitsHalliwellKids-2010.jpg|Chris asking Aidel questions (Haste Makes Wasteland) Chris-Haste Makes Wasteland.jpg|Chris while Aidel babysits the Halliwell kids (Haste Makes Wasteland) LeoAndBoys-HasteMakesWasteland.jpg|Chris playing with his brother and father (Haste Makes Wasteland) PiperLeoKids-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|Mel gives her brothers a flower (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) ChrisWyattMelWithPaigeAndBenjamin-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|Chris with his siblings and Paige (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) HalliwellsMitchells-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|Chris with his siblings, cousins, aunts, and mother (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) PaigeChrisPiper-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|Chris with his mother and Paige WyattChrisTam-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|Chris with his family (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) 6x18-PiperBabyBumpChris.jpg|Piper 6 month pregnant with Chris 277px-6x23-BabyChris.jpg|Chris after being born resize_image.jpg|Leo holding baby Chris 53803_1203526388364_full.jpg|Paige changing his diaper 6ed11238bf129d49eeeaaf9dd9824ebb.jpg Chrisorbing.jpg|Wyatt orbing Chris to there grandpa's Chris-Halliwell-tv-babies-and-pregnancies-24894737-944-708.jpg nanette-lepore-silk-v-neck-blouse-and-charmed-gallery.jpg Chris-Halliwell-tv-babies-and-pregnancies-24894731-576-432.jpg Chris-Halliwell-tv-babies-and-pregnancies-24894738-1056-800.jpg hqdefault.jpg 92349_1305664410826_174_289.jpg|Saying goodbye before going to face Zanku Chris-Halliwell-tv-babies-and-pregnancies-24894740-1040-784.jpg|Piers goodbye images.jpg Chris-Halliwell-tv-babies-and-pregnancies-24894745-1056-800.jpg 5d8177d767_55644302_o2.jpg Chris-Halliwell-tv-babies-and-pregnancies-24894747-1056-800.jpg 7f90ca18db_55644314_o2.jpg f74fe55e5d_55644327_o2.jpg 1c5ce83d45_55644332_o2.jpg 9e37e522d6_55644337_o2.jpg|Billie holding Chris at Paige and Henry's wedding paige and henry's wedding.jpg wedding.jpg 427a3b1bb3_55644695_o2.jpg 4238ae0592_55644689_o2.jpg d30cc27f11_55644702_o2.jpg Chris-Halliwell-tv-babies-and-pregnancies-24894743-1024-768.jpg|Piper and baby Chris 1.jpg 2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 13.jpg 14.jpg 15.jpg 16.jpg 17.jpg WyattChrisPhoebeWedding.jpg|Chris with his grandfather, brother, and parents at Phoebe and Coops wededing ChrisPhoebeWedding.jpg|Chris with his parents at Phoebe and Coops wedding See Also 'Other Pages of~ Chris Halliwell''' Category:Witches Category:Waren Witches Category:Halliwell Family Category:Wyatt-Halliwell Category:Half Whitelighter Category:Magical Beings Category:Characters Category:Twice Blessed Category:Chris Halliwell Category:Hybrid